


with the world beneath our feet

by salsie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals, fluff?, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsie/pseuds/salsie
Summary: It has already been a few weeks since Yang and Blake teamed up as superheroes. During a particularly dull lookout, Yang doesn't expect how the night would turn out.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	with the world beneath our feet

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I never really thought I'd actually write but here we are! Superhero AU bees has compelled me to put all my creative efforts into it so here's a short drabble of a scene I had in mind based on this [piece](https://salsie.tumblr.com/post/619967959486578688/day-4-au-day-night-watch-made-the-design-a) I made for bumbleby week!

The Vale skyline is vast and encompassing. With buildings and skyscrapers standing tall, the dust-manufactured lights cover the city in a sea of glitter that drowns out the stars. It is like the countless nights Yang has spent on the rooftop of this very same building, with her arms on the ledge as she trains her eyes in a lookout. It is exactly the same, even feels the same, but isn’t. Not when her gaze lowers down to watch the car traffic below and her thoughts drift to somewhere else.

Someone else.

It has already been a few weeks since she started teaming up with another superhero (although she prefers to not be referred to as such), a golden-eyed faunus that goes by the name “Shroud”. It’s an uncanny arrangement that they’ve come up with; Yang would ping her to a location of an ongoing scene or they would show up at the same place unprompted. But the night is rather dull and there seems to be nothing relevant in the police scanner despite the numerous times Yang has checked.

“It’s not all the time you see the city like this.”

Yang jumps a little from the sudden sound but smoothly recovers when she turns around, instantly recognizing whose voice it was coming from. “Christ, do you sneak up on people all the time?”

“Most of them don’t usually live to tell the tale.” The darker-skinned woman shrugs as she approaches Yang. She holds the latter’s gaze for a moment, taking in the blonde’s raised eyebrow and giving an amused expression of her own before perching on the ledge. Her eyes quickly averting, she chooses to look at the view instead. “Hanging out on top of old buildings sounded strange at first but I see why you like this place so much now.”

Yang catalogues the woman’s features. Her hood is down with her dark hair wrapped in a clean bun. Although her balaclava mask hides half of her face, Yang thinks she sees an outline of a smile. Eventually she trails her eyes to where the other woman is looking at before dumbly muttering, “Yeah.”

A short silence falls upon them as Yang struggles to find words. She doesn’t know why she’s feeling so strange; it was just earlier when she was thinking of the same woman to begin with. Now a growing warmth in her heart threatens to consume her from the mere presence of someone whose name she doesn’t even know. “This place is a good spot, fitting just in between downtown and the rest of the city,” Yang manages to say as she returns to the ledge of the building. 

“And it gives one hell of a view.” 

Yang agrees. The city has always been so beautiful in its edges. “Funny enough it’s been quite abandoned for a while despite being in the heart of Vale.” she says casually as she gives a quick glance to the side. The faunus’ eyes are still trained up ahead and she could just barely see the city lights reflecting off of them from where she stands. The cityscape might be beautiful but Yang has already seen it a thousand times.

She’s looking at a far better view anyway.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind sweeps through them and Shroud shivers almost instantaneously. Yang notices and moves a little closer, having an idea. “Yeah it can get chilly up here.”

“Ember…” Shroud starts and trails off with a laugh, “is your hair literally on fire right now?” Despite being caught a bit off-guard, she leans closer to Yang’s warmth. It isn’t the first time she sees Yang’s hair like this but there’s glint in her eye when the blonde turns to face her.

“I don’t really notice the cold when I’m alone.” Yang admits. There’s a different fire in her now, in every heartbeat and through her veins. She can’t help but smile.

“How does it work, by the way?” the dark-haired woman asks as she jumps off the ledge and into Yang’s space. She looks at the flames for a bit before curiously raising her hand, all caution forsaken. But she hesitates, though not from the possible danger laced in the warmth at her fingertips. Shroud meets Yang’s stare and catches an almost imperceptible nod, drawing her closer.

“This whole fire thing?” It’s Yang’s turn to be caught off-guard now as the other woman’s hand moves closer to her face. She worries she might hurt her somehow as the winds shift their path but the fire dances out of the way regardless, almost inviting. “I’ve always had my abilities since middle school but the fiery hair is pretty recent.” Yang says as she points her eyes anywhere but in front of her.

It’s getting a bit too much for her to take in without breaking her composure.

Shroud’s fingertips hover above Yang’s skin for a moment before cupping her cheek, the two of them being so close to each other all of a sudden. Yang can’t help but be drawn back to those golden eyes, the reflected gleam stirring about as the blaze of her hair starts to recede. She parts her mouth a bit--in a question or a plea-- until the fire dies out and it’s just the two of them in the moonlight. 

She feels just as warm as before though.

Yang could swear she’s had this exact moment before--everything feels too familiar for it to not be the case. It’s in the way Shroud stares at her lips for a moment too long before looking back at Yang’s eyes, how she tilts her head just the tiniest bit as her free hand moves up to draw back her mask.

The two of them have seen this coming ever since they first set their eyes on each other, every moment and fight they shared leading to a predestined point. Yang tenses as Shroud starts to pinch down the fabric of her balaclava when both their police scanners start up in unison, the scratchy voice of an emergency responder filling the air.

Yang sighs audibly as she checks her device. The tension in her shoulders disappears completely as Shroud steps back to fix her mask and draw up her hood instead. The voice gives out a 904B code and as they both look at the direction of the fire they could already see dark smoke in the distance.

“We should probably get to that.” the dark-haired woman says as she pulls out her weapon.

“Yeah.” Yang replies as she purses her lips.

So much for having a rather dull night.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0uk1ygJ7UzzCZQmMy8XEKi?si=kQyExdSATtOftXd3WWAiVg) for this AU? I have truly done it all lol


End file.
